


Apuesta

by MilyV



Series: neddenweek2020 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Todo había comenzado por una apuesta.
Relationships: Denmark/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Series: neddenweek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840663
Kudos: 2





	Apuesta

**Author's Note:**

> Denmark= Magnus.  
> Netherlands = Willhelm.  
> Norway = Sigurd.

Magnus observó a lo lejos a su objetivo. Aquella bufanda era inconfundible, pese al uniforme escolar. Era él. Se mordió los labios. El tiempo se le estaba escapando y aún no había conseguido ninguna idea que considerara exitosa. 

Estaba determinado a ganar esa apuesta a como diera lugar. 

—Te quedan dos días —le recordó una voz detrás de él. 

Magnus rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Sigurd lo contemplaba con una sonrisa victoriosa. 

—¡Me quedan dos días! ¡No creas que te has ganado el dinero! —exclamó antes de ingresar al mismo aula que su objetivo. 

Al entrar a la clase, sus ojos azules volvieron a dirigirse a Willhelm. A decir verdad, no tenía nada de feo. Al contrario, conforme lo iba conociendo más y más, se sentía más atraído por él. Sin embargo, no era el momento de sentimentalismo. Había un negocio de por medio. 

Hablando de ello, no se extrañó al ver que Willhelm estaba intercambiando dinero por la tarea del día. Estaba seguro de que pronto sería millonario, puesto que siempre buscaba la manera de que billetera aumentara.

Se sentó a su lado y levantó la mano para saludarlo. 

—¿Generando ganancias desde temprano? —le preguntó Magnus.

—Por supuesto. Tengo ciertos planes que llevar a cabo y necesito dinero —respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. 

Magnus arqueó una de sus cejas antes de echarse a reír. Siempre tan serio. Siempre tan guapo. Y fue en ese momento, que la mente se le iluminó. A decir verdad, no estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar y podría poner en riesgo su amistad con Willhelm. Pero tenía que intentarlo. 

Durante toda la clase, Magnus se pasó distraído. Ni siquiera se molestó en bromear con los demás compañeros, ya que solamente pensaba en la manera en que hablaría con Willhelm. Corría el riesgo de que este nunca más le dirigiera la palabra. Sin embargo, tampoco soportaba la idea de que Sigurd se vanagloriara de su fracaso. 

Cuando aquella apuesta había comenzado, Magnus nunca pensó que el otro podría siquiera agradarle. Al fin y al cabo, ya tenía su propio grupo de amigos. Sin embargo, meses después, ahí se encontraba, preocupado por su respuesta. 

El timbre sonó. Magnus tragó saliva. Era el todo o nada. Tomó del brazo a Willhelm para que no se fuera. 

—¿Qué te pasa? 

—Ah… —Magnus miró hacia abajo mientras que se rascaba la nuca. 

—Ahora me estás preocupando aún más. Nunca te quedas callado de ésa manera —Willhelm levantó una de sus cejas y aguardó con cierta impaciencia la respuesta del otro. 

—¿Qué me dirías si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacer algo de dinero conmigo? —Magnus se mordió los labios.

Los ojos verdes del otro brillaron tanto como una esmeralda. 

—¿Y cuál es tu idea? —Willhelm se cruzó de brazos. 

Era ahora o nunca, la hora de la verdad. Todo podía irse a la mierda. Su corazón estaba palpitando tan fuerte, que por un momento creyó realmente que se le saldría del pecho.

—Hice una apuesta con Sigurd. Cincuenta dólares si conseguía que te besara —anunció Magnus:—Te daré la mitad si estás dispuesto a... 

Pero Magnus no terminó aquella oración, ya que Willhelm lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y le dio un beso en los labios. Magnus estaba tan desconcertado que tardó un par de segundos en cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de aquel pequeño placer. 

Fue en ese momento cuando Sigurd entró a la clase. Le había parecido muy extraño que Magnus no saliera, ya que por lo general, era el primero en salir corriendo a los pasillos. 

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —Sigurd dijo interrumpiendo a la pareja. Ya había hecho planes para gastar el dinero que estaba a punto de ganarle a Magnus. No podía creerlo. 

Magnus y Willhelm se apartaron de inmediato. El primero estaba aún anonadado por lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, el otro, sediento por el dinero que acababa de ganar, se acercó al otro. 

—¿Tú y Magnus hicieron una apuesta? Quiero mi parte —le demandó.

Sigurd suspiró y sacó su billetera. No estaba para nada contento con lo que acababa de suceder. No obstante, había dado su palabra a Magnus. A pesar de que Willhelm no era parte del trato, supuso que era justo que le diera lo que le correspondía. 

Cuando Willhelm se dio la vuelta para hablar con Magnus, éste le empujó bruscamente y salió del aula. Willhelm arrugó la frente y decidió esperar el momento indicado para hablar con el otro. Porque, aunque el dinero había sido lo que le había dado el impulso suficiente para besarlo, hacía tiempo que moría de ganas de hacerlo, pero nunca había encontrado el momento indicado. 

Pasaron las horas, Magnus continuaba en su mundo de nubes. Estaba aún avergonzado de lo que había hecho, pese a que estaba lejos de todas las diabluras que había cometido. De vez en cuando, miraba a Willhelm y se preguntaba en qué estaba pensando. ¿Quizás no volvería hablarle? Tenía miedo de averiguarlo. 

Mientras que la maestra estaba escribiendo en la pizarra, Willhelm le pasó un pedazo de papel. Magnus lo abrió, escondido en su cuaderno. 

“Tenemos que hablar después de que terminen las clases. Por favor.”

Lo que él había querido evitar. Sin embargo, accedió a su pedido. Si su amistad habría de terminar, al menos quería tener una última oportunidad de disculparse con el otro. De esa manera, al menos su conciencia se quedaría tranquila. 

La hora de la verdad llegó. Ambos estaban recostados contra la pared del colegio. Willhelm estaba tentado a sacar su cigarrillo, pero creyó que no era el momento oportuno. Respiró profundamente antes de hablar. 

—Magnus, con lo sucedido hace rato… 

—¡No hace falta que hablemos de eso! ¡Podemos pretender que no pasó nada! ¡No diré una sola palabra a nadie y estoy seguro que Sigurd será discreto! —Magnus exclamó. Las palabras le salieron como cataratas. 

—Me gustas, Magnus —anunció el otro. 

—¡Voy a entender que estes molesto! Y… —Magnus se detuvo en ese momento, al percatarse de lo que el otro dijo:—¡¿Qué?!

—No es necesario que todo el colegio se entere —le reprendió Willhelm antes de suspirar:—Que me gustas, eso.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un breve momento y eso fue suficiente para repetir lo que había pasado un par de horas atrás. Se entrelazaron en un dulce beso que ninguno de los dos deseaba que terminara.

Quizás, al final, Sigurd les había hecho un favor. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
